Tear Stained Face
by Obsessive Kabuto Fangirl
Summary: Hermione's been abused by her father since she can remember, and she sees no other way out other than suicide. But what happens when a boy moves in next door? Can she escape the pain she's felt for fourteen years? Will someone love her at last?
1. New Neighbors

Tear Stained Face 

Summary: Hermione's been abused by her father since she can remember, and sees no way out other than suicide. But what happens when a boy moves in next door? Can she escape the pain she's felt for sixteen years? Will someone at last love her?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writting a fanfiction. I would also be making more than 7 years at Hogwarts.

Chapter 1. Meet the Neighbor Boy

"GET DOWN HERE, GIRL!" Hermione's father yelled up the stairs. He wasn't much of a father. And her mother-well, her mother was in her bedroom, sleeping off the drugs.

"Coming." The thin, sixteen year old replied in a barely audible voice.

She was greeted at the end of the stairs by a hard blow to the back of her head. She got a little dizzy, but she was used to this, and just waited for the next blow. She could tell that her head was bleeding, because her hair all of a sudden felt damp. She knew it was her own blood, and not her fathers. At this time, her 3 year old brother came in from the kitchen, and just walked away, as if this were normal. Actually, it was normal for Hermione and Jared Granger to feel pain. Though Jared hadn't felt near as much pain, he was hurt inside because of seeing his sister constantly being beat up. The other kids at Hogwarts didn't feel pain like this either.  
The only person Hermione could think of that might have felt as much pain and hurt was Harry Potter, and orphan, grown up in a muggle home. He had been abused emotionally and mentally, because the Dursleys had always treated him like he was trash.

"GET THOSE DAMN DISHES DONE, AND GET ME MY DINNER!" He screamed. He didn't seem to notice Jared, who was standing behind Hermione, until he looked from behind her. "And get the boy something to eat, too."

Hermione was making spaghetti when she saw an orange moving truck pull into the house on the right of theirs. She finished dinner, handed Jared a sandwitch, took the large plate of spaghetti to her father, told Jared to go upstairs, and walked out the front door in a matter of 5 minutes. And that was when she saw him.

Malfoys POV

"Welcome to your new home, Draco." A thin blonde woman, his mother, said, giving her son a pat on the back.

"Yes, Narcissa. Our new home." his father said.  
"Oh Lucius! I love you!" The woman screeched. She walked up to the man, who had long platinum blonde hair like his son's, and gave him a passionate kiss. That was when Draco noticed the tall, thin, brown haired girl standing on the front porch of the house next to theirs. He studied her, and looked her up and down. She was fairly attractive. But she had a look of longing on her face. He walked over to her.

"Hi. My name's Draco. What's yours?" He asked her, offering his hand.

She shook his hand. "Hermione."

"That's a nice name. Are your parents here? My parents wanted to meet the neighbors." He answered.

"Uhhhh, my dads eating dinner, and my mum's sleeping. My brother is upstairs." she replied.

"Oh. Maybe later, then?"

"Sure. I gotta go." She said quickly, hearing her father's booming voice. Draco obviously heard to.

"Are you in trouble? Your dad's yelling at you." He said, a confused look on his face.

"Uh, no. He just wants me to take his plate into the kitchen, is all." Hermione said.

"Okay. See you later, Hermione." He replied.

"Yeah." 


	2. Blood on the Floor

Chapter 2 of: Tear Stained Face

Hermione was lying in her bed that night when she heard her mother scream. Her dad must have woken her up-he usually made her get out of the bed because he didn't want 'scum like her sleeping on _his_ bed. She heard the usual yelling, heard one of them-probably her mother-fall down and start weeping, and someone-she knew it was her father-cuffing her mother on the back of the head. After about 15 minutes, when all was as calm as could be, she went to Jared's room. She did this every night, to make sure he was okay and to tuck him in.

"Hey, you're not asleep. Why?" She asked. But she knew she knew the answer. It was because of their parents. Nobody was okay around them. Not even their 'friends'. Sure, a few of them had called the cops, but they instantly turned into a sweet, loving couple who loved their kids to death, but afterward ended up beating on Hermione even more because they thought she'd called the cops on them.

"Because of them. They're always fighting." He answered her, the tears streaming down his face. Now that he was crying, she knew it'd be okay if she cried to. So she let the tears freely fall down her face.

"I know. It's okay, someone will help us eventually." She answered. She heard a commotion downstairs. Someone was knocking on the door. She knew her father was too wasted to care, and her mother was probably already asleep on the couch, so she went to open the front door.

"Hi. I'm officer Jayke Marlen. I need to speak to your father. Is he here?" The cop asked.

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARD! I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO NO MOFO RIGHT NOW! GET OUT, EARLIE WEARLIE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Her father screamed from upstairs.

"Miss, can you step out of the way, please?" The cop demanded firmly. She moved. She Jayke signaled for her partner and the back up car, and three more cops came up. They all pulled out the guns, and one of them went over to the couch. The cop at the couch woke her mother up, and her mother started hitting the cop, but finally the cop got cuffs around her wrists. 'Ma'am, you're under arrest for drug trafficking. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an atourny. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you.' Hermione heard the voice saying as she led her mother out the door.

The other three cops ran upstairs. Hermione quickly went up the stairs and went into Jared's room, and quickly enveloped him safely in her arms. "It'll be okay." She murmured. That was when she heard two gunshots fired. She shielded Jared's ears on the first one, but knew he'd heard it. He started to cry. She just hugged him even more.

"Miss, he's dead." A cop said, coming into the room. "Where'll you stay?"

"I can take care of Jared. I'm sixteen." Hermione answered.

"Okay. I trust you." The cop answered. "The body will be taken right now, but there'll be bloodstains on the floor. Should we have someone clean it up?"

"No thanks. I can. I usually clean up my own blood." She answered.

"Goodbye. I wish you luck."

The next day, Hermione put Jared in front of the TV. She went upstairs and got the majority of the blood out of the carpet, but there was still a red tinge. Then the doorbell rang. Jared opened it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah. Is Hermione here?" A boy with platinum blonde hair asked.

"Yeah. Just a sec. HERMIONE! SOMEONE'S HERE!" He yelled.

Hermione bolted down the stairs, her hair in a messy ponytail flying behind her. "Draco! I never thought I'd see you again, after last night!" She shrieked.

"Yeah. I just thought you might need a hand.

"Nah. I'm fine. But you could watch Jared for a while. I need to clean up his room." She said.

"Okay. Sure. Come on, Jared. We can go to the park." He said, leading Jared out the door.

Me: Yeah, I do watch Teen Titans, and it's an awesome show. But Raven's father is creepy. That's where I got the idea for Hermione's father. Okay, this is how Draco and Hermione didn't meet before: Hermione had been pulled from Hogwarts after year 5, and her father had given her amnesia a week later. Her mother had reenrolled her, but it's still summer vacation, and Hermione still has amnesia-until he becomes her neighbor. Then she remembers everything-except that he hates her. But Draco's memory had been wiped too, because he had found out about his fathers dirty affair with another woman. So he didn't remember her-until he became her neighbor. He also didn't remember that he hated her. Okay? Does that make any sense?

Ron: That's confusing, that is, but it's a good back story.

Harry: Yeah.

Cedric: I like it.

Hermione: I don't have a little brother, Amy. But it'll do. It's your imagination, anyway.

Me: good. Me like.


End file.
